Gene's Bad Hair Day
by AngelDragon
Summary: What happens when Gene lets Fred play with scissors?My alternative take on Gene's haircut at the end of the series.(Language & FredXGene shonen-ai)


Gene's Bad Hair Day an Outlaw Star fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I SO don't own Outlaw Star! (I just play with the bishonen ^_^)  
  
Warnings/Notes: There's a damn good reason this is rated 'R'.. Language for example. ^_^ Not to mention there's Fred & Gene shonen-ai in here. So if you don't like that sort of thing.. Please don't read. If you DO like it.. Then please R & R! Enjoy! (You can also find this tidbit on the OLS Fanfic mailing list from Yahoo, where I'll be posting all my OLS fics from now on. Go join! Censorship is a bad thing! The list takes all OLS fics from 'G' to 'NC-17' & all pairings, too, het or yaoi.)  
  
  
  
Gene's Bad Hair Day  
  
Gene stalked through the doors of Starwind & Hawking Ent. and straight through the living room area. You could almost *see* the dark clouds over his head.  
  
"Hey Aniki! What's up?"Jim called, not looking up from repairing his laptop.  
  
"Not now Jim!!"Gene growled as he went into the kitchen after tossing his jacket with the shoulder pads of death on the couch.  
  
"Jeez.What crawled up YOUR ass and died?!"Jim muttered as he rolled his eyes and soldered another connection.  
  
Gene yanked open the door of the fridge and grabbed the bottle of booze from the freezer. He turned to a cabinet to reach for a glass and hesitated a second.  
  
"The hell with that!!"he snarled as he made a face and unscrewed the cap to take a deep pull from the bottle and almost choked on it. Forgot how strong this shit is! I probably just burned my tonsils off! he thought. He shakily set the bottle on the counter and rubbed at his arms, suddenly chilled. I definitely can't burn what the hell went on today out of my BRAIN!   
  
He didn't know what to think of it really. Wasn't even quite sure how it happened but it did. And it left him feeling confused and a little.. What? Regretful? Lonely? Hell.I don't know WHAT to feel right nowhe thought as he took another, more cautious, drink. Hopefully I won't be feeling anything from the scalp down pretty soon. Maybe.   
  
He went back to flop on the couch after shoving his jacket aside. Jim got up from the desk and came over to gaze down at Gene since his head was hanging over the back of said couch. He had a weird expression on his young face. Somewhere between a question and a smirk. The blonde couldn't seem to settle on one or the other.  
  
"You're home pretty late. In fact, it's almost dawn,"Jim said as he raised a brow then snickered. "And what's with that stupid haircut?"He ran a hand over his aniki's much shorter red hair and snorted. Upside-down, Gene's brow knit and he glared at his partner.  
  
"You know Jim, you and I are friends and all but you can REALLY be a smartass sometimes!"Gene growled. He sat up and took another drink as he ran a hand over his hair self-consciously. Feels like it's just hanging out and hiding on my head. Cringing in fearhe thought. He giggled; the alcohol was starting to kick in.  
  
"C'mon Aniki! What happened? Did you get one of your 'special friends' to cut it? The girls like you better that way?"Jim-chan asked him with an impish grin. He poked Gene in the shoulder as he leaned forward against the back of the couch. "You owe me! The power went out earlier and I almost killed myself checking the fuses and crap! I coulda used my aniki's help!"  
  
Gene snickered and leaned back again after taking another drink. "Okay.If you REALLY wanna know, Jimmy-chan.."  
  
(Flashback to Earlier That Day)  
  
It was raining and Gene had decided that this day both sucked and blew at the same time. First he'd done a job for someone who ended up ditching him in the upper class part of Sentinel III *after* knocking him out. Then he'd discovered they'd cleaned him out so he couldn't even get a cab back home.  
  
It was getting dark so he thought he'd start walking. He'd gotten about a half mile and thought, Hey, this neighborhood looks familiar, before he suddenly found himself submerged. He coughed and sputtered as he hauled himself out of the flooded hole. He flopped over to sprawl on his back for a moment to try and breathe through the raindrops.  
  
Damn construction! Why don't they put up signs?! he thought as he sat up and looked straight ahead and facefaulted. THERE'S a stupid place for one! AFTER a hole!   
  
He got heavily to his feet; his wet clothes a new burden. GreatHe ran a hand through his hair to push the bangs from his eyes and he came away with some sort of sticky, tarry sludge. This day just keeps getting better! He wiped his hand off on some wet grass and started to walk again.  
  
After a little while, he started to shiver. The rain didn't look like it'd stop anytime soon. There weren't any places to hide out under either. The trees were too pruned and skinny and there were only stately homes as far as Gene could see. Trying to take his mind off his growing chill he counted the homes' numbers. As he sounded off the last one on the block he stopped, stunned.  
  
"Hey! That's Fred's place!"He gawked at the handsome mansion of his somewhat overly affectionate friend and shrugged. "Beats freezing I suppose."He rang the intercom at the tall gates.  
  
Soon he was standing in the foyer and dripping on the expensive carpet as he sniffled and shivered. He didn't have long to wait before Fred came barreling in, happy as a clam with his arms wide open then skidded to a halt as he took in Gene's waterlogged state.  
  
"Gene! What happened? Are you okay?!"Fred asked. Gene explained, getting irked all over again.  
  
"And so NOW I look like a drowned rat!"he concluded, then sneezed. Fred looked at him with concern.  
  
"We've got to get you out of those wet clothes. You're going to catch a cold!"He led Gene through to a large posh bathroom. "You can use my very own shower."  
  
Gene glared at him and raised a brow. "Fred, those jokes of yours again!"he warned. Fred just grinned and tugged at his ear. He's so kawaii when he's angryhe thought.  
  
"Look Gene.If it'll make you more comfortable, I'll just go out in my room and wait for you,"Fred offered. "I promise not to peek."  
  
Let's see: being an arctic Gene-sickle or being warm and on my guard in Fred's bathroom. I *hate* irony! Gene thought as he sneezed and shrugged. "Fine.As long as I can thaw out and be dry, I don't care."Fred smiled and told Gene he hoped he enjoyed then courteously left his outlaw crush to his privacy.  
  
Gene shucked off his clothes into a soggy pile and started the shower, his teeth chattering as he felt the cold tile of the floor through his feet. Once he saw steam curling from around the shower curtain he got in and relaxed a bit as he tried to get clean. He never heard or saw Fred quietly come in and look discreetly away from the curtain as he collected Gene's wet clothes. I'll get him something MUCH better. Not to mention dryhe thought. I hope he forgives me for bending my promise. Though I never promised not to come IN.. Just not to PEEK  
  
A little while later Gene got out and looked for towels. Hey! Where the hell are my clothes?! he thought. He found some folded ones on the counter and sighed. Oh well. Could be worseHe put them on, thinking they didn't look too bad and then looked in the slightly foggy mirror.  
  
"What the HELL?!"he yelled, eyes wide as he gawked at his reflection. His red hair was in wild spiky clumps and he could tell that it was from that crud that was in his hair before. "DAMMIT!"A knock was heard and Fred called, "Gene? What's the matter? Everything okay?"  
  
Gene scowled. "This day is REALLY pissing me off!!"he growled. He stalked over and yanked open the door to see a puzzled Fred.  
  
"Whoa! That's not a good look for you Gene,"he said as he let the fuming outlaw pass and checked him out in the process. I KNEW those pants were a good choice! he thought.  
  
"NOT funny Fred! This crap didn't wash out of my hair all the way! What am I supposed to do now? I look like a badly draw cartoon character!"He yanked irritatedly at his f'd up hair and yelped.  
  
Fred grinned and held up his hands in apology. "Gomen! Hey, I could cut it for you! That'd fix it, right?"  
  
Gene glared at him. "Are you serious?!"Fred was having a hard time keeping a straight face.  
  
"Why not? It's too insane out there to get someone here to do it. How hard can it be? It's just scissors and hair,"Fred said with a shrug and a giggle. I know it's cruel to laugh but I can't help it! he thought. Gene reluctantly gave in and let Fred set him up in a chair in the bathroom and drapes a towel over his shoulders. Partway through the snipping Gene sneezed and Fred said, "Oops..!"  
  
" 'Oops?' Whadda ya mean 'oops?!'"Gene yelped, trying to turn his head to look in the mirror but Fred quickly held the sides of his head and said, "Nothing! No problems at all! I can fix it, really!"  
  
Why do I have the feeling I'm about to be 'snatched bald,' so to speak? Gene thought a little panicky. He heard the slight buzz of a pair of clippers and sighed. Oh well. I could've lost 'other' things.. he thought.  
  
Eventually Fred announced he was done and removed the towel and let Gene have a look. He gaped and ran a hand over his new 'do. Oh shit! I look like I've got something red and dead hanging out on my head! He giggled at his idiotic rhyme. Fred looked at him with a raised brow. I hope he's not in shock.. he thought.  
  
"C'mon now Gene! It'll grow back! I'm SO sorry but I really tried my best,"Fred said as he grinned playfully. "How about a drink?"  
  
They were soon sitting in the plush living room and slowly getting smashed. Gene finally seemed to be loosening up and enjoying himself despite how lousy his day had been. Fred was hanging on Gene's every inebriated word, happy he was opening up more and getting talkative and friendly. Then he said the magic words that instantly got Fred's attention: "Ya know Fred, yer actually kinda kawaii."  
  
Is it my birthday or something? Fred thought, a little stunned. He grinned widely. "I was always hoping you'd admit ta that Gene Starwind! You sure made me wait long enough!"Fred said with a mock pout and a giggle.  
  
"Gomenasai! Here, lemme pour for ya,"Gene said as Fred held out his glass.  
  
"Arigato, my kawaii outlaw! How thoughtful of ya!"Fred said as another giggle escaped him. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's getting kinda late. You wanna stay here?"  
  
Gene's fuzzy brain felt warm and relaxed. Good ol' Fred! Always so eager ta be nice ta me! he thought. "Why not?"he said with a happy shrug and a drink.  
  
(Cut Back to the Present)  
  
"Oh you've GOTTA be kidding me! YOU actually not only let FRED near you with SCISSORS but also stayed the NIGHT?!"Jim exclaimed that before busting a gut laughing and sliding down the back of the couch. Gene frowned and got shakily to his feet then pulled another drink.  
  
"I pour my heart out ta you an' all you do is laugh?! Thanks for nuthin' JAMES!"Gene slurred, knowing that using the blonde genius's full name would be good payback. It always irked him. "HEY! No need to get personal Aniki!"he heard Jim call from behind the couch as he went up to the loft they slept in.  
  
Gene swallowed the last of the stinging alcohol and flopped on the big bed after slamming the empty bottle down on the nightstand. Thank Kami I didn't tell him the rest, if THAT'S how he's gonna react! he thought.  
  
The last things he remembered before he'd left Fred's place were a little blurry. Mostly talking and joking with Fred. Then relaxing in a nice soft bed and hearing a soft voice in his ear and light fingers over his cropped hair and scarred body.. He'd then sort of woken up with a killer headache to find Fred cuddled up next to him. He thought he had hallucinated.. Until everything came slamming back to him. Fred had woken up to Gene's freaking- out noises and had talked to him to calm him down.  
  
He had explained, through his OWN headache, what had happened and Gene told him he wanted to go home, RIGHT NOW.Fred had tried to convince him to stay and talk but Gene was feeling incredibly uncomfortable and embarrassed and really wasn't in the mood. Fred gave in and arranged for one of his bodyguards to drive Gene back to Starwind & Hawking.  
  
Genes last thoughts before passing out were: If I was so damn weirded out by everything.. Why did I hate the look on Fred's face when I told him off?.. I didn't mean to make him cry.. Gotta.. Call him.. Tomorrow.. He went under with reconciliation on his mind. It was about time that he returned some of his friend's affection to make up for being, in his own opinion,'an insensitive prick.'  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Well.. Anyone like this? I just love poor Fred; he's so kawaii. I just thought he should be sort of happy for a change. The poor guy's so stressed out sometimes! ^_^ I might be writing a continuation of sorts to this on the mailing list mentioned above. (I've got a LOT of other fics on the stove, so to speak, so it might be awhile.) Ja minnasan! ^_^ 


End file.
